vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Hibiki
Now, you understand the full glory of Saikyo style! Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series and a wrestler in VGCW. He was part of the tag team Raw Power and is a former Co-Op Champion. Dan has since turned his back on his partner Mr. Satan and allied himself with Dracula and helped the vampire seize control of VGCW. Since then he has fallen into insignificance, recently pleading his services as the Leader of P.R.A.T.S.. In the Street Fighter series Dan Hibiki is a martial artist in Street Fighter series, who developed his own fighting style called Saikyō-ryū, "The Strongest Style", despite the considerable lack of power in his techniques. Dan sought to defeat Sagat to avenge his father's death. Dan eventually succeeded in his quest (unbeknownst to him that Sagat threw the fight), and worked to perfect and promote his fighting style. He is also the self-declared mentor of the fighter Sakura Kasugano and one of Blanka's friends. He is considered a "joke character" in the games he participates in. In VGCW Season 1: Warrior's Dream Dan Hibiki initially lived up to his joke character status, often being eliminated in Rumbles almost instantaneously. Although he won his first ever singles match against Charles Barkley, he would earn many more losses than victories as time went on. Later on, Dan teamed up with fellow boisterous martial arts master Mr. Satan in a tag team named Raw Power, which also struggled to find success at first. The team would eventually get its first win against Wario Ware Inc. to earn a Co-Op Championship match against GameCenter FU, but lose the proceeding title match. Raw Power would then hit a winning streak, defeating foes ranging from evil geniuses to alien warriors to capture the Co-Op titles. Raw Power remained champions for the majority of January and successfully defended their titles against Team Light. Season 2 Turbo: Heel Turn and Rise "You've never heard of me? Give me a break! I'm Dan Hibiki!" Still, Dan struggled to match his Co-Op division accomplishments with singles success. When he took part in a six-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship, he was the second man eliminated from the match. Later that night, during the Royal Rumble match that would decide the next challenger for the VGCW Championship, Dan decided that he would need to be craftier in order to have a shot at victory. With no Arino in sight, Dan entered the event last. While Ash and Wario fought long and hard to get each other out, Dan watched and waited for his chance to come. He then kicked Wario in the head, causing him to tumble out of the ring, before quickly finishing off the battered trainer to become the #1 Contender. Viewers were disgusted by Dan's cheap victory, showing anger that had not been seen since the Little McMahon Saga. Dan would go on to lose his title match to Raphael on the following show, though to his credit, he gave it his all and made Raph sweat, even managing to gain the crowd advantage due to Raph's affiliation with Bazza McMahon. In order to settle their grudge, Dan and Ash would compete in a Last Man Standing match the week after Dan's title bout, which Dan won fairly. Even so, the damage to Dan's reputation was done, and "Boo this Dan!" chants became common whenever he entered the arena. Shortly after his wasted shot at glory, Dan and Satan lost the Co-Op Championships to The Brawler, The Thief, AND... during the 2013-01-28 show. Raw Power had to start their quest for Co-Op gold anew, but their winning ways would prove to be over. Season 3 Third Impact: Bad Karma Raw Power failed to win their first round match in the 2013-02-10 tag team tournament. Dan fell to insignificance, failing to appear in a match for nearly a month. He was left out of The Great Tournament and could do nothing but wish his partner luck before his first-round match against Mike Haggar. To make things even more frustrating for Dan, Ash, whom the crowd had sided with against him, had gone on to achieve success following their feud, winning the Casual Championship and evolving into Red. Raw Power returned to action on the 2013-03-07 stream, taking on Dream Teamcast (Ryo Hazuki & Segata Sanshiro). The match ended in another failure as Dan watched their opponents double team Satan, and did nothing to stop Segata from pinning Satan. The chat was quick to blame and boo Dan once more. This final loss seemed to spark a change in Dan, who decided to try his hand at singles competition once again. He took on Barret Wallace in a Falls Count Anywhere match and debuted his new finisher, the Legendary Taunt, on the way to a dominant victory. Afterward he was confronted about his aggression and his decreasing popularity by Mr. Satan, but Dan would have none of it. Dan claimed the Hero of Earth didn't understand what he was going through, and stormed away from his partner. On the night of March 26th, 2013, Team America (Duke Nukem and Guile) debuted as a tag team against Raw Power. In the middle of the match, Dan entered the ring and punched Mr. Satan before leaving him to fend for himself for the rest of the match. Following the loss, Mr. Satan confronted Dan about his actions. Dan claimed he was simply frustrated from the past week's argument and asked for one more chance from Mr. Satan, which he granted. Dan and Mr. Satan competed as Raw Power once more during the Season 3 finale, this time against Dracula and the newly debuting Kefka. Several minutes into the match, Dan appeared to have gotten the advantage over Dracula, and he gave the hot tag to Satan. However, he would immediately attack his mentor again, then drag the fallen vampire over Satan's body to secure the victory for Dracula's team. Later that night, during the climatic final battle of The Great Tournament between Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen, Dan would interfere and attack both men. He then announced that neither man would be the new general manager of VGCW: his new leader Dracula would be taking control, together with Majin Vegeta, Kefka, and himself. To reward his loyalty, Dracula announced that Dan was now the #1 contender for the newly redesigned VGCW Championship, which had been won earlier that night by Charles Barkley. Season 4 Arcade Edition: Short Alliance with Dracula During the Season 4 premiere, Vegeta and Dan approached Dracula regarding the title matches they had been granted. Though Dan was reluctant to challenge his new master, the two convinced Dracula to allow them to switch opponents, giving Dan a chance to settle his grudge against Red and in the process win the Casual title in an Extreme Rules Match. The fight was brutal, featuring ladders, crutches, and Red putting himself through Table-san. Sometime during the match, after a nearly-successful pin attempt, the Cameraman decided to focus solely on Dan. Perhaps the man still has a fan on the camera crew? In the end, Dan lost the match after being forced to bleed, but he would have his revenge afterward as Majin Vegeta and Kefka would come down to the ring to help him and the three beat up Red in a three-on-one assault. The next week, Dracula let Dan know that he was displeased with his defeat the week before and that it was seen as an embarrassment to him. The betrayer let Dracula know he would not lose again, hoping to get back into Drac's good graces. In order to truly make up for his defeat, Drac decided to put him in a Last Man Standing match against "someone who really wanted to get their hands on Dan." This man was none other than Mr. Satan, Dan's former tag team partner and mentor. Both men took their aggression out on each other early and often, trading vicious blows back and forth but in the end, Mr. Satan's rage over his former partner's betrayal was too much for the master of Saikyo and Mr. Satan was able to knock Dan out. Three days later, after successfully knocking out Geno and Solid Snake backstage with the help of Vegeta, Dan was summoned to Dracula's office once more. Having failed his master yet again the previous show, Dracula further verbally dressed down his bumbling minion. Dan objected the best he could, saying that he was trying his best and attempted deflecting the blame onto Kefka, who up until that point had not been particularly hands-on in the affairs of the Drac Pack. This was a desperate last-minute gamble for Dan... and wouldn't you know, it backfired. Dracula agreed that Kefka hadn't been all that busy in the ring and booked a match for him. Against Dan. A match Dan lost handily. More in trouble with his boss than ever, Dan stormed the ring, with Vegeta by his side again, after Geno and Solid Snake were in the middle of the ring, having failed to recruit Mr. Satan to their cause. However, though he and Vegeta were able to knock out their opponents once more, they could not stop Mr. Satan from coming back to the ring, knocking them both out and joining Geno's fledgling resistance movement. Vegeta would later make a face turn, sacrificing himself in an effort to stop Dracula from destroying VGCW. While it was thought that Dracula had been killed in Vegeta's final job, Dan reassured the audience by calling them guillible idiots, before Dracula made his return to the ring unharmed. Dan would continue to show up around the the show, like when he confronted Gabe Newell about the rumors of himself and Adam Jensen forming a team to take down Dracula. Gabe denied the claim, saying they were instead best buddies who were planning to compete in the Co-Op division. The encounter was cut short when Jensen appeared, warning that Dan was about to get himself hurt. His only response was that the augmented freak would regret talking to him like that. That he did, as Dan later brought the subject up to Dracula, perhaps inspiring him to make Safety Valve an official team. End Game 4: Downfall of Drac Pack (and Dan's Balls) When tensions between Vamphound and The Drac Pack finally reached their boiling point during End Game 4, Dan found himself fighting Solid Snake, Geno, and his former mentor Mr. Satan along with his allies Kefka and Dark Phoenix. The fight started with Dan and Mr. Satan, and to the surprise of everyone, Dan actually began to get the upperhand on his enemy. Things turned sour quickly however, as Solid Snake soon tagged in and unleashed a flurry of CQC, eliminating Kefka quickly, with Phoenix soon following. Left alone to face Vamphound, Dan the Heel Man made his final stand, attempting to fight off all 3 members with heart and determination never shown before, but after after several minutes was pinned by Geno, of all people. It got worst for Dan however, as when he went to help Kefka up after the match, the jester low blowed Dan and ran off, confirming everyones suspicion that he would be attempting to take over VGCW himself. To make matters even worst, Dracula was later knocked out, buried, and killed by Little Mac, meaning that The Drac Pack was done for, and Dan was once again alone with only a falsetto voice for his troubles. Season 5 Alpha: Solo Heel The month off from wrestling did nothing to change Dan's impression, as he started season 5 by aggressively taunting and aggrivating the special guest of the night, Mega Ran. He challenged the rapper to a fight, but it would be Barret Wallace who would answer the call, and Gabe Newell who would declare the match the main event of the night. Everyone assumed the match would be largely favored by Barret, who had been on a hot streak from the previous season, but Dan was able to show the Avalanche member a thing or two about Saikyo style. With the fans all behind Barret, it seems that this match has only further cemented Dan's status as a heel. While a Casual Championship fatal four way match didn't end in his favor, Dan went back to his old tricks of getting the crowd to hate him when he spoiled the debut of one Octodad inside of a steel cage on 2013-08-30. The complete hatred that he has received over said wins has only fueled Hibiki's passion to steal the show even more. He would spend rest of the season putting other wrestlers, especially Phoenix Wright, over. Season 6 Ultra: Nerfed On season premiere, Dan was booked against Goemon. Yet again, he was showered by boos and newly emerging cheers (though small) from the crowd as he once again put his opponent over. After that, Dan once again found himself in a #1 Contender's match for the Casual Championship. However, he would get a pounding by Ezio, whose new look earned him some fans, and Dan was eventually taken out of the match by Flint. Angered at losing to a guy once as hated as he was, Dan and Ezio had a match on December 3, 2013. Unluckily for Dan, he ended up on the business end of a Poison Blade finisher, and was taken down. Dan spent the rest of the season without any special occurence - though he faced his former leader Dracula in a Fatal Four Way and was quickly pinned. Season 7 EX: Falling Further Down the Tier List After spending the last season in irrelevancy, Dan tried to change that by taking on former VGCW Champion Groose on February 25th. Unfortunately, Groose was incredibly Loose that day, and completely bodied the Saikyo Master, leaving the crowd laughing at how far Dan has continued to fallen ever since Season 6. In a bid to remain relevant, Dan offered his services to the Assistant GM, who made him the first member of his newly formed Permanent Ranger Abolishment Termination Squad (Or P.R.A.T.S for short), mostly because he was, in Jensen's eyes (and everyone else's), a prat, and gave him the task of recruiting more wrestlers worthy enough to be considered a prat. Considering how beloved Dan is in the VGCW, this task would seem like it would be pretty damn hard, but fortunately for him, he would find a pair of allies in the not-exactly-bright Lee Brothers. The trio would proceed to have the very definition of mixed success: the Lee brothers would beat up the Ring Rangers in the ring, only to leave without unmasking them, and afterwards the three would lose in a three on three match against The Practice. Next, Billy and Jimmy would spoil the Disciplinary Committee's attempt to use one of the Ring Rangers to get to their leader by accident, though they would win the backstage fight that followed. Dan would enter his next singles match on May 6th, against fellow Street Fighter Guile. In a moment most would have never thought possible, the smug asshole Dan was considered preferable to the traitourous asshole Guile (perhaps the crowd forgot Dan betrayed HIS tag team partner as well), and for the first time in over a year, Dan would receive some positive crowd reaction. It would not help him, as Guile would ultimately smash him. Dan would have no time to rest, as he and The Dragons would find themselves on the recieving end of a reprehension from the Committee over them ruining their plan last week, when suddenly the Yellow & Black Rangers appeared. Clearly outnumbered, Soldier Black ran for it, leaving Hero Yellow all on his own to face the wrath of Dan Hibiki (and Seifer too), who beat him down and unmasked him...and to the shock of Dan, it was his former master and tag-team partner Mr. Satan! With this discovery, Dan shopped him to Raijin and Fujin for punishment. Later that evening, a mysterious voice was heard on Loudspeaker...it was the elusive Boss Red himself! The Red Ranger congratulated the Committee and the P.R.A.T.S. for managing to hunt down the other rangers, and offered them a proposition; at End Game 7, he will unmask himself to one of them and one of them only. With this question lingering in their minds, it remains to be seen...how will they decide who will end the threat of the Ring Rangers once and for all? Season 8: Pratanomics Dan would kick off season 8 in a tables match invovling Eggman and some Karate guy who had wandered into the ring , Dan eariler had said he want to show off his new real finisher new technique which came to be know as the 'Pratitude Adjustment', despite this Dan's win would be stolen by the guy who had wandered into the arena. This wouldn't discourge Dan however and he was pumped and ready next week for his match, ready to show the world he could cut it...until he found he was fighting Dracula, however prehaps because Dan had grown a big heart, instead of asking Gabe to put someone else in his place, Dan took one for the locker room and took on Drac. Dan would get a pretty bad beatdown but would keep fighting, he even managed to kick out of a Burial at 1 to the shock of Dracula and the crowd, Dan did so well that the crowd actually began to get behind the Pratman, however he would ultimately lose but Dan finally had some legitimate fans to his name, time would tell if Dan could ever win the whole crowd over. As of June 3rd, the answer was yes When The Practice came out and attacked Mr. Satan during his farewell speech, Dan rushed to the ring to help his old partner to the roar of the crowd and chants of 'Dan the Man', Dan and Satan would ride as Raw Power one last time and during this Dan would put on possibly the preformance of his career, after a Pratitude Adjustment to Wily and Eggman Raw Power would stand tall one last time, Dan would shake Satan's hand thus finally burying the hatchet and for the first time in his career, Dan recieved legitimate and geniune cheers from the crowd as he celebrated with his partner one last time. Dan was indeed the man (and the hero VGCW deserved) Miscellaneous Facts An interesting note is that Dan Hibiki in WWE '13 was billed from Japan, whereas he is actually from Hong Kong, China. This discrepancy has been unnoticed until his CAW was remade during the transition. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Dantaunt.gif|Dan's Super Taunt Dan Hibiki.png|Dan before his facelift in WWE 13 heeldan.png|Is this the face of a trustworthy man? BALLS.JPG 9QlY1.jpg realmen.jpg the man vs eva 02.png